1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ever increasing cost of energy, significant gains have been made in the development of energy efficient lighting. Work spaces improve when lighting is tailored to fit them. Energy can be saved if the light fixture can be sensitive to the presence of workers in such work spaces. However, in some cases, conventional light fixtures provide limited flexibility.